


Give Me Some Cheers!

by CptCrossfitJesus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Infidelity, M/M, Spring Break, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptCrossfitJesus/pseuds/CptCrossfitJesus
Summary: Meet Roman, a high school senior whose heart belongs to Seth Rollins, the head cheerleader. But that only happens in his dreams as Seth's heart is currently with someone else.





	Give Me Some Cheers!

 

_And Seth should walk by in three, two, one. My god, I can't believe I've been pining on my best friend since freshman year._

There he goes, walking with his head held straight and his hips slightly moving side to side. His hair is openly flowing and resting on his shoulder, brown curls shining in the sunlight. He sees Roman and waves to him. He waves back.  
  
Roman stands there next to his locker for the next few minutes, his mouth slightly open just staring at the back of Seth's head when his worst 'enemy' walks around the corner.

"Mr. Reigns? May I, please have a word with you?"

_And here comes Mr. Hemsley, our school principal as of the last two years and might I also add, he may either be an observant person or just a creep. Maybe I shouldn't listen to all the gossip during lunchtime._

"What do you want, sir? Football practice just started. 

"Oh really, huh? Are you sure I didn't just catch you staring at Seth's ass in those ridiculous things he calls jeans? Not that I blame you."

I _guess the rumors are true then. I heard Mr. Hemsley has also been eyeing Finn Balor and Alexa Bliss, the recently transferred students. I should warn them after this._

He stares at Seth for a few seconds then turn back to the principal. "Well, it's after school, and I have to get to football practice on time, or Mr. Lensar will kill me."

"Well, we can't have our star quarterback leaving us for such a reason. Go on then, Roman."

Waving goodbye, He then heads to the locker room to change into his football gear and then walks out to the field. Roman quickly spot his teammates in a big mass, listening to Mr. Lesnar.

"So you finally decided to show up, Roman. Nothing important was happening luckily but please, don't make this a reoccurring thing."

"Sorry. Hemsley was holding me back in the hallway. It won't happen again, sir."

The coach nods and then begins to tell us what we need to improve on and what we're doing right. Thirty minutes later after practice finished, a few screams and shouts to their right rise in volume. Looking over, the group find the cheerleaders loudly talking to each

"Hey Roman!"

He hears the call after turning his head back around to his friends and sees Seth walking towards them. He stops right between Dean and Roman. 

"You should really grow your hair out, Ro. I think it would look perfect on you."

"Are you flirting with little ol' me, Mr. Rollins?"

"What?! I'm just giving my best friend a compliment. You wish I were flirting with you, mister. You don't want my big bad boyfriend hearing that."

J _ust strike me now, God! Please!_

"You don't want me hearing what, babe?"

Seth's boyfriend, Baron Corbin, stands right next to Seth as he is now included in the conversation. He then moves in front of Seth and proceeds to lift him up by his thighs, which in return makes him laugh.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just telling Roman over here that he should grow his hair longer."

Baron places his arms under his thighs. "That better have been all that was going. I don't want Romeo over here stealing you away from me."

Seth wraps his arms around Baron's shoulders. "I promise, Barry Bear."

"I thought I told you to not call me that in public!" He grips his thighs harder.

"Ok! I'm sorry. Stop it!" Seth wiggles out of the grip and lands on his feet.  
  
"See y'all later. Me and Baron have some studying to do." The couple then started to walk away from the group.

Dean leaned over and whispered to the rest of them. "God, I'm gonna tell Renee to start doing more squats so her ass can look like that too. It's unbelievable, right guys?"

Randy and John begin to laugh at Dean, shaking their heads at him.  
  
"You know for being straight, you sure do love to stare at Seth's ass."  
  
"It's a nice ass, though."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and edited version of my previous story, The Cheerleader And The Jock.


End file.
